Clases de Tormund sobre eventos 21 sabado Junio del 2012
Logging started on 06/21/2012 at 19:06:32. 19:08:42 Stiggian: como termino la practica? 19:08:45 Stiggian: tube que irme 19:09:03 Delacruz: Hubo algo de caos, y quedo un buen conflicto que hubiera sido interesante. 19:09:12 Delacruz: Aunque tal vez demasiado inteligente para unos murlocs. 19:10:11 Stiggian: quizas los murlocs sean desorganizados, pero todos sabemos que si una criatura o humanoide cual quiera que sea los organiza podrian ser bien peligrosos 19:12:10 Tormund: Bien. Mejor que seamos pocos y tránquilos que muchos y un caos. 19:12:25 Delacruz: Sin duda, la otra clase tomar apuntes fue todo un reto. 19:13:05 Tormund: Esta vez voy a ser menos laxo. Tal y como indiqué en el foro, se acabó el hablar o emotear cuando no os dé la palabra. 19:13:33 Tormund: Para eso tenéis los canales de grupo. Voy a repartir algunos ayudantes para que podais organizar los grupos como más os guste. 19:15:00 Tormund: Bueno, hoy tenemos bastante temario, y es posible que terminemos solo en esta sesión, de modo que prescindiremos del ejercicio práctico si no da tiempo. 19:18:05 Tormund: Bien, comenzamos. Asumo que todos habeis leído los posts en el foro. 19:18:39 Tormund: Hoy hablaremos de Géneros, y dentro de estos, los Escenarios y Personajes apropiados para ellos. 19:19:16 Tormund: El Marco, realmente, es el propio lore del wow, y los Arquetipos de Personajes los dejaremos para más adelante salvo que nos sobre tiempo. 19:20:11 Tormund: Respecto a los Géneros, hay que decir que muchos escritores y guionistas son de la opinión de que realmente no existen, y tienen gran razón en ello. 19:21:09 Tormund: Desde el punto de vista del escritor o guionista, que es el que nos interesa, los géneros son una herramienta para orientarnos a la hora de elegir expresiones y descripsiones, asó como otros elementos de nuestra historia. 19:22:11 Tormund: El objetivo al elegir un género es condicionarnos a llevar un tratamiento apropiado para enfatizar las sensaciones que queremos causar. Los géneros pueden mezclarse o cambiar en cualquier momento para acomodarse a la propia historia. 19:23:01 Tormund: Una trama de aventuras puede tener momentos terrorificos, una de intriga puede terminar en un conflicto bélico, y un largo etcétera de posibilidades que son de bastante sentido común. 19:23:11 Netrik: *levanta temblorosamente la mano* 19:24:00 Tormund: Netrik, dejé claro en el post que no se puede interrumpir ni con emotes. Por está vez lo dejaré pasar por que es la primera y por que iba a daros turno para preguntas y dudas, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. 19:24:19 Tormund: Al próximo, queda expulsado de la clase. 19:24:21 Netrik: Ok, mil disculpas... con "géneros" te refieres a los géneros novelescos? (romance, acción, comedia, etc...) (?) 19:24:35 Tormund: Efectivamente, a eso me refiero. 19:24:46 Netrik: ya, gracias :) ... 19:25:32 Tormund: ¿Alguien más tiene alguna duda al respecto? 19:27:40 Tormund: Bien, primero estudiaremos seis géneros que son bastante comunes, con consejos sobre como tratar cada uno de ellos. Luego habrán un par de consejos bastante génericos, aplicable a todos ellos. 19:28:18 Tormund: Los géneros que vamos a ver son: Aventura, Acción, Bélico, Terror, Investigación y Diplomacia. 19:29:07 Tormund: No son todos los que existen, obviamente, pero son los que más probable trabajemos en eventos en el servidor. 19:29:45 Tormund: Aventura. 19:30:23 Tormund: El género de Aventura se caracteriza por los escenarios exóticos y maravillosos, así como por personajes impresionantes. Su base es la búsqueda, la exploración y el viaje. 19:31:47 Tormund: A la hora de tratar este género, lo más importante es recalcar lo impresionante, lo bello y lo extraño que son los parajes y personajes que visitan los protagonistas, así como lo únicos que son estos. 19:32:22 Tormund: La aventura puede incluir la inspección de ruinas ancestrales, viajes por lugares inexplorados y cazas de tesoros ocultos en tierras reconditas. 19:33:49 Tormund: Los peligros más habituales a los que los aventureros pueden enfrentarse allí son: trampas, maldiciones y/o emboscadas de bestias, guardianes o nativos hostiles; así como pruebas de valor, enigmas y otros obstaculos relacionados con la ambientación. 19:34:23 Tormund: Seguro que ya habreis pensado en dos o tres peliculas o libros que se desarrollan en gran parte de su trama dentro de este género. 19:34:47 Tormund: Ricardo, dame un ejemplo de esto. 19:35:36 Archaon: Señor Tormund, le informo de que ahora mismo Ricardo está indispuesto. 19:35:47 Tormund: Archaon, dame un ejemplo tú entonces. 19:35:56 Archaon: Indiana Jones es lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. 19:36:11 Tormund: ¿Por que Indiana Jones? 19:36:29 Archaon: Es un explorador, un profesor que busca tesoros, en lugares exóticos 19:36:52 Archaon: y le suceden cosas bastante extraordinarias, lejos de la vida cotidiana 19:37:27 Tormund: Efectivamente. Y la saga de Indiana Jones es actualmente el mayor referente del género de aventura actual. 19:38:17 Tormund: Otras peliculas y libros de ejemplo serían: La Isla del Tesoro, Piratas del Caribe, e incluso Star Wars tiene muchisimo de aventura como base de su trama. 19:39:19 Tormund: A la hora de tratar la Aventura, y como dije antes, lo más importante es recalcar el exotismo de sus escenarios, personajes y situaciones. 19:40:02 Tormund: A la hora de describir estas cosas en un ambiente aventurero hay que procurar recalcar mucho como llegan estas cosas a los sentidos. 19:40:37 Tormund: Colores vivos y olores fuertes. 19:41:35 Tormund: En el caso de los personajes, aquellos que formen parte de estos entornos hay que presentarlos como extraños. Con costumbres peculiares y formas de hablar y lenguas raras. 19:42:08 Tormund: La base de la aventura es sorprender y mostrar una belleza muy distinta a las cosas que nos son comunes. 19:42:53 Tormund: Como escenarios de interfaz, las zonas de Kalimdor son excelentes. En Reinos del Este también pueden encontrarse buenos escenarios: excavaciones enanas, selvas y bosques, ruinas trols... etcétera. 19:43:37 Tormund: ¿Tenéis alguna duda o cuestión que queráis compartir respecto al género de aventuras y como tratarlo? 19:44:04 Karthdoriol: Puedo comentar una cosa? 19:44:17 Tormund: Comentala. 19:44:17 Delacruz: Cuando dices que las descripciones tienen que recalcar como llegan a los sentidos 19:44:24 Delacruz: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? 19:44:36 Tormund: Un momento Delacruz. 19:45:15 Tormund: ¿Kathdoriol? 19:45:28 Karthdoriol: ¿Cómo podemos saber lo que es normal para unos y para otros no? Por ejemplo, si un Kaldorei le parecen unas cosas raras y a otro que sea orco eso le parece normal 19:45:54 Tormund: Bueno, esa es una cuestión de bastante sentido común. 19:47:27 Tormund: Si vais a llevar a cabo un evento para kal'doreis y draeneis, Vallefresno les resultará de lo más común. En cambio, Tanaris les resultaría bastante exótico a la mayoría. 19:47:27 Tormund: Habrá personajes que hayan visto medio mundo, pero a menos que recientemente el grupo haya llevado a cabo un evento en ese lugar, será una experiencia nueva. 19:48:24 Tormund: Ahora, respecto a la duda de Delacruz. Supongo que, fuera de rol, ¿En algún momento habrás estado en, por ejemplo, garganta de fuego, me equivoco? 19:48:35 Delacruz: Lo he estado. 19:48:47 Tormund: Describeme Garganta de Fuego en una sola palabra. 19:48:54 Delacruz: Calurosa. 19:49:24 Tormund: Ahora ponle un color y un olor. 19:49:47 Delacruz: Color rojo, olor...azufre. 19:50:41 Tormund: Bien. Ahora pongamos que quieres hacer un evento allí. ¿Qué cosas remarcarías del sitio para dejar claro que no es un lugar normal como lo sería Elwynn? 19:51:20 Tormund: Bueno, no es necesario que respondas. Serían esas tres cosas. 19:51:28 Stiggian: *levanta la mano* 19:51:29 Delacruz: Bien, bien. 19:51:37 Tormund: Los colores cálidos y olores quemados deberían ser una constante en esas descripciones. 19:51:56 Delacruz: Duda resuelta, gracias. 19:51:57 Tormund: Por que es lo que hace exótica garganta de fuego. 19:52:13 Tormund: Adelante Stiggian. Consulta. Luego pasaremos al siguiente género. 19:52:17 Stiggian: cuando se habla de personajes aventureros se podria decir que son personajes que se distinguen un poco de sus razas por ser mas tratables y abiertos a otras costumbres? 19:52:36 Stiggian: a lo que quiero llegar, gracias a esto es factible encontrar aventureros elfos que crean en titanes y les guste la cerveza 19:52:53 Tormund: Bueno, realmente dije aventureros por no repetir demasiado la palabra personajes. 19:53:16 Stiggian: no? 19:53:57 Tormund: El modo de ser de cada personaje jugador es cosa de su jugador, y realmente no viene mucho al caso ahora. 19:54:16 Stiggian: pero seria una forma de explicar porque sigue una costumbre u otra 19:54:19 Stiggian: quiero decir 19:54:24 Stiggian: es factible? 19:55:09 Tormund: Es factible, pero no viene al caso. De modo que procederemos con el siguiente género. 19:55:14 Stiggian: ok 19:55:35 Tormund: Acción. 19:56:10 Tormund: La Acción engloba mucho más que el simple combate directo. Persecuciones, huidas, fugas, robos, saqueos; son algunos ejemplos. 19:56:50 Tormund: No confundais la acción como género con la acción narrativa. La acción narrativa es producto del conflicto, y la iremos viendo con más detalle más adelante. 19:57:39 Tormund: Ahora hablaremos de la acción como género. 19:58:21 Tormund: En los momentos de acción es importante añadir circunstancias interesantes y dificiles, para que la cosa no degenere en un simple y aburrido intercambio de dados. 19:59:15 Tormund: Cuidar mucho del escenario da muchas opciones interesantes de interacción con el entorno, de modo que los protagonistas puedan emplearlo como ayuda: armas improvisadas, formas de dar una alarma, vías de escape, etcétera. 20:00:53 Valtazar se ríe de Tormund. 20:00:56 Tormund: En muchas peliculas habreis visto ejemplos de esto: el protagonista usa unas cadenas para estrangular a un enemigo estando desarmado, o golpea una piedra para provocar una avalancha que sepulte a sus persecutores... 20:01:31 Tormund: Valtazar, espero que esa risa fuera un accidente. No está permitido comentar mientras no tengais turno de palabra. Es el segundo aviso. 20:01:51 Tormund: Prosigo. 20:02:51 Tormund: En las persecuciones la prioridad de los protagonistas será rastrear, alcanzar y neutralizar a sus oponentes. En las huidas lo contrario: cubrir sus rastros, buscar esconditas; no ser descubiertos, o no ser alcanzados. 20:03:21 Tormund: En las fugas, antes de la huida, tendrán que encontrar los medios para escapar de su cautiverio. 20:04:28 Tormund: En robos tendrán que introducirse en territorio enemigo sin dar la voz de alarma, para huir con su botín. En saqueos tendrán que armar un plan para robar el objetivo, antes de que los oponentes tengan tiempo a recurrir a sus defensas para anularlos. 20:04:55 Tormund: El modo apropiado de tratar este género es enfatizando los riesgos, el peligro, la tensión y la incertidumbre. 20:05:24 Tormund: Para ello podemos hacer uso de varios recursos, algunos de ellos: 20:05:44 Tormund: Deformar el tiempo, cuenta atrás, suspense, situaciones imprevistas. 20:06:45 Tormund: Deformar el tiempo, es algo que seguro que os suena de peliculas y videojuegos. Estos momentos en que la acción se desarrolla a cámara lenta, para no perder detalle, y también para aumentar la tensión hasta el momento de la resolución de una acción. 20:07:27 Tormund: En medios escritos es algo más complejo de lograr, pero a través del rol aquí se puede llegar a conseguir un buen efecto. 20:08:23 Tormund: Por ejemplo, describiendo la primera parte de una acción y esperando unos segundos antes de emotear su resolución. 20:09:09 Tormund: Las cuentas atrás siempre es mejor marcarlas dentro de rol que fuera de rol. 20:10:12 Tormund: Un ejemplo clásico, el cartucho de dinamita que prende fuego. Los milimetros de esa mecha son esa cuenta atrás. 20:11:33 Tormund: También podría lograrse con tañidos de campana o golpes de tambor. Un ejemplo sería un antagonista que decide que, si no entregais algo que pide antes de que una campana suene sus toques, asesinará a un rehén. 20:12:25 Tormund: El suspense os sonará de Alfred Hitchcock. 20:12:49 Tormund: El suspense se basa en mostrar algo a algunos personajes para que lo sepan, mientras otros no. 20:13:59 Tormund: Por ejemplo, en un intercambio de prisioneros, los prisioneros de un lado podrían saber qeu en realidad se trata de una trampa, pero están amordazados y no podrán decirlo. 20:14:58 Tormund: El grupo de prisioneros tendrá que pasar por la tensión y la incertidumbre de tener conocimiento de lo que va a ocurrir, pero no poder compartirlo con sus aliados hasta que sea demasiado tarde. 20:16:23 Tormund: Si no hay un anuncio previo a estas situaciones para ser considerado suspense, estas cosas se considerarían imprevistos. Situaciones que no entraban en los planes de los protagonistas y con las que tendrán que lidiar improvisando. 20:17:47 Tormund: Por último, en cuanto a escenarios, cualquiera sirve. Aunque aquellos con muchos objetos con los que interactuar pueden ser los más interesantes. Cajas, barriles, arena, piedras, ganchos, cadenas, etcétera. 20:18:08 Tormund: ¿Hay dudas respecto a este género? 20:18:26 Sadiq: Yo tengo una pregunta. 20:18:32 Tormund: Adelante Sadiq. 20:18:56 Sadiq: Si informas a unos players, y a otros no, como podrias lidiar con el posible y tan molesto, aun que tal vez involuntario metarol que puede haber? 20:19:34 Tormund: Mucho me temo que tendrás que confiar en la seriedad de los jugadores. 20:19:56 Sadiq: Ok. 20:20:03 Tormund: Generalmente, pedirlo amablemente vía fuera de rol, debería servir. 20:20:19 Delacruz: Yo tengo otra duda. 20:20:25 Tormund: Adelante Delacurz. 20:21:14 Delacruz: Por ejemplo. ¿Como mides Onrol el tiempo que tardará en estallar un explosivo? 20:21:40 Delacruz: Pues todos sabemos que no tardas lo mismo en responder en la realidad, que en escribir lo que haces. 20:21:44 Tormund: Hay un truco viejo, para ambientaciones previas a la medición de segundos y minutos. 20:22:16 Tormund: Si bien en el wow hay relojes, no todos disponen de ellos, pero puedes traducir los segundos como látidos. 20:22:50 Tormund: Ah, la pregunta no iba por ahí... 20:23:03 Tormund: Bueno, hay que diferenciar entre tiempo narrativo y tiempo real. 20:23:52 Tormund: Por ejemplo, cuando existe un combate, en tiempo narrativo se puede tardar diez, veinte o incluso treinta minutos en resolver, pero el tiempo real sería probablemente de un minuto o dos. Cinco como mucho. 20:24:20 Tormund: Aquí hay que aplicar el sentido común. 20:24:41 Delacruz: De acuerdo, me dieron también una respuesta apta por grupo. 20:24:50 Tormund: Puedes tardar treinta segundos en emotear una patada, pero realmente el golpe no va a durar más de un segundo en rol. 20:25:21 Tormund: Bien. ¿Podrías compartir esa respuesta? Podría interesarnos a todos. 20:25:31 Delacruz: Sería por turnos. 20:25:57 Tormund: Si, correcto. 20:26:03 Tormund: ¿Más dudas? 20:26:10 Delacruz: Por mi parte no. 20:26:59 Tormund: Bien, si no hay más dudas, podemos proseguir con el género bélico. 20:28:07 Tormund: Lo bélico puede englobarse dentro de la acción, solo que recalcando el uso de un tono más militar, así como los horrores y el caos de la guerra, y el uso de tácticas militares. 20:28:56 Tormund: Remarcar los despojos del campo de batalla y las carnicerías que suceden allí cobra gran importancia para recrear de un modo realista algo así. 20:29:34 Tormund: Las grandes batallas son casi exclusivas del lore, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de organizar misiones de menor escala: 20:30:46 Tormund: Mantener una posición o atacarla, avances por un flanco, incursiones relámpago, sabotajes, etcétera. Pueden llevarse a cabo tanto desde el bando atacante como desde el defensor, pero es importante mostrar en todo momento la presión sea el lado que sea 20:32:06 Tormund: Si se trata de mantener una posición, hay que remarcar la desesperación y la espera: los suministros se acaban y el enemigo es muy superior. Hay que sobrevivir a todo coste hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. 20:32:54 Tormund: Para atacar una, todo lo contrario: hay que limpiar las madrigueras enemigas, pero esas alimañas seguro que se encuentran bien atrincheradas en ellas. 20:34:00 Tormund: Tanto flanqueos como sabotajes e incursiones tienen los mismos detalles que los saqueos: atacar un punto blando de las fuerzas enemigas con mucha rapidez, antes de que se coordinen los enemigos y planten demasiada batalla. 20:34:45 Tormund: Para defenderse de este tipo de incursiones se requiere una gran coordinación, para anular a los atacantes antes de que tengan tiempo a causar demasiado daño o hacer que cudna el pánico. 20:35:55 Tormund: Los mejores escenarios para este tipo de situaciones son lugares devastados por la guerra: zonas en ruinas, antiguos campos de batalla. Para defensas lo más eficiente es buscar lugares con campamentos militares. 20:37:51 Tormund: Antes del inicio de las incursiones, hay que destacar los puntos fuertes del enemigo, para que este parezca un hueso muy duro de roer. 20:38:16 Tormund: Si se trata de un ejército organizado, describirlos de ese modo: avanzando y gritando al unísono, marciales y sobríos. 20:38:45 Tormund: Si son un grupo de salvajes, destacar los cadáveres desmembrados y los horrendos rituales que llevan a cabo. 20:38:57 Tormund: Y son fuertes, describir como avanzan aplastando todo a su paso. 20:39:13 Tormund: Son algunos ejemplos. 20:41:00 Tormund: Una vez en batalla, remarcar el caos. Los pedazos que salen volando, la sangre salpicando, el acero y los gritos de guerra saturando el oído, y el olor horrible de la sangre y el pelo quemado. 20:41:41 Tormund: Recordad: un campo de batalla es un lugar horrible para pasar la tarde. 20:41:57 Tormund: ¿Hay alguna duda sobre como orientar el género bélico? 20:42:11 Delacruz: Tengo una duda. 20:42:22 Tormund: Adelante Delacruz. 20:42:50 Delacruz: Se ha comentado en mi grupo. ¿Hasta que punto se puede llevar el gore de la batalla? 20:43:30 Delacruz: Si avisas de que habrá un nivel de gore alto, y luego alguien ve afectada su zona sensible. Al haber avisado, no puede tomar medidas contra ti. ¿No? 20:43:57 Tormund: Bueno, es un asunto un tanto complejo.Lo mejor, como bien dices, es avisar de antemano. 20:44:15 Eslogan: Tambien me gustaria añadir una cosa 20:44:29 Rodrick: Yo también quiero preguntar algo depués de Eslogan. 20:44:36 Tormund: Siendo realistas, los seres vivos no son muñecos de paja. 20:44:52 Eslogan: No es pregunta, es respuesta en general en base a mi experiencia en estos roles 20:45:11 Tormund: Un ser vivo se parece más bien a un saco de pellejo relleno de fluidos malolientes, guardados cada uno en su propia cavidad, sostenidos por una osamenta sólida. 20:45:45 Tormund: Si uno de esos saquitos se rompe, comenzará a desparramar su contenido. 20:45:54 Tormund: Di, Eslogan. 20:46:42 Eslogan: Sobre el gore como herramienta. El nivel de gore alto es util cuando la situacion lo pide, por ejemplo, un lider del ejercito enemigo derrota al otro de una forma mas espectacular de lo normal... pero hay que tener en cuenta que el exceso de gore... 20:46:49 Eslogan: ... muchas veces queda mas ridiculo que impactante 20:47:26 Tormund: Si. Muy cierto. 20:47:38 Tormund: En general, respecto al gore, os recomiendo ser realistas. 20:48:23 Eslogan: No vaya a darnos por arrancar brazos enemigos y matar a otros con ellos... eso queda de pelicula de serie B, famosas por su gore hasta el exceso de ser ridiculamente desternillantes por eso 20:48:30 Tormund: La sangre no fluye por el cuerpo con la suficiente velocidad como para formar una fuente si hay una herida, pero se derrama esparciendose como el agua en la que se basa: cubriendo areas amplias. 20:49:52 Tormund: En los eventos bélicos, avisad que puede haber gore que puede afectar a los participantes. Luego tratad las cosas con realismo. 20:50:53 Tormund: Se puede asfixiar a alguien con un intestino, pero alguien que se arranque los suyos propios para hacerlo, es idiota y morirá antes de terminar de sacarlos de su cuerpo. 20:51:25 Delacruz: Tormund, tenemos una última duda. 20:51:34 Tormund: Primero preguntaba Rodrick. 20:51:39 Tormund: Adelante, Rodrick. 20:51:44 Gaerl: buenas a todos y lo siento por la tardanza. 20:52:43 Rodrick: Gracias, Tormund. La cosa es que muchas veces en combates he visto largas conversaciones entre personajes en pleno combate, casi tranquilamente, solo les haría falta la taza de té. ¿Como podríamos obviar eso? 20:53:37 Tormund: Bueno, eso es algo que depende bastante de los personajes implicados, pero también del tratamiento que hayamos hecho de la escena. 20:54:04 Tormund: Si logramos dar a los jugadores la sensación de que sus personajes se juegan la vida, eso no debería ocurrir salvo que sean personajes extremadamente bravucones. 20:54:37 Valtazar: *levanta la mano y espero a que se le de la palabra* 20:54:41 Tormund: Para eso: hacer hincapié en el riesgo, meter tensión, y que las situaciones se vean adversas hasta el último segundo. 20:55:05 Tormund: Consulta, Delacruz. 20:56:05 Tormund: Consulta, Delacruz. 20:56:36 Delacruz: En el caso de que una parte de los jugadores implicados esten a desfavor con el uso del gore. 20:56:50 Delacruz: ¿Como debieremos actuar? 20:57:10 Delacruz: ¿No hacer uso del gore? ¿Emotear las cosas gore por grupo con los que están de acuerdo? 20:57:14 Tormund: Si cuando hablamos de gore hablamos de exageración, procurar evitarlo. 20:57:47 Tormund: Si cuando hablamos de gore hablamos de realismo: que se hagan personajes no combatientes y no asistan a una batalla. 20:59:05 Tormund: Lo que no tiene sentido es pretender que un combate roleado es una pelea de monigotes de plástico. 21:01:20 Tormund: Adelante Valtazar, tu duda y pasamos al género de terror. 21:01:27 Valtazar: ¿Que implica la derrota en un rol belico y como se puede explotar dicha situacion a nivel rol sin terminar matando a los players? 21:01:51 Tormund: Bueno, una derrota no tiene por que acabar en la muerte de los personajes. 21:02:09 Tormund: Existen las retiradas, y las capturas de prisioneros. 21:03:11 Tormund: Una derrota en un rol bélico puede llevar a muchos roles consecuentes e interesantes. Cuando el bando enemigo se dedique a interrogar a los prisioneros o los mantengan vivos para más tarde matarlos y emplearlos como arma psicológica, sacrificio... 21:03:58 Tormund: Siempre hay que mirar de dar opciones a los jugadores a salir con vida tras una derrota, pero no sin antes rebozarlos bien en el fango para que la sufran bien. 21:04:42 Valtazar: Claro... ¿eso seria mantenerner la tension de la situacion? osea darles a los jugadores a entender que esta en riesgo la vida de sus pjs. 21:05:22 Tormund: Más que mantener la tensión, es otro efecto, que más adelante trataremos. 21:05:52 Tormund: Proseguimos con el género de Terror, pues la clase si no puede llegar a ser eterna. 21:06:24 Tormund: El terror debe ser inquietante, siniestro y, sobretodo, desquiciante. 21:07:13 Tormund: Lo apropiado es presentarlo con situaciones incomprensibles y acompañarlo en todo momento con una desesperación creciente. Los sucesos que ocurran deben dejar a los participantes inquietos y con incertidumbre. 21:07:48 Tormund: En todo momento los protagonistas deben notar como una tragedia se cierne sobre ellos, y una tragedia que no pueden comprender plenamente. 21:08:27 Tormund: Hay que cuidar mucho la atmósfera, haciendo hincapié en su rareza para llegar a un vuelco en el corazón de los participantes. 21:08:56 Tormund: Conocer bien a los protagonistas para pincharles donde más les duela es una gran ayuda para desesperarlos. 21:09:33 Tormund: Causar miedo a través del rol escrito es muy difícil, y por ello suele ser más efectivo centrarse en la desesperación que en el propio terror. 21:10:33 Tormund: A la hora del tratamiento, además de toda la demencia que hay que mostrar, hay que exagerar los peligros tanto como se pueda, maximizar la sensación de que no existe escapatoria posible. 21:11:55 Tormund: A la demencia se llega con el desconocimiento. Una ayuda muy recurrida es el uso de personajes no jugadores para mostrar los efectos d elos horrores a los que los protagonistas tendrán que enfrentarse más adelante. 21:12:44 Tormund: Personajes que quizás en un pasado eran un ejemplo de sensatez, pero que han perdido toda su cordura al ver el rostro del enemigo al que se enfrentan. 21:13:16 Tormund: Llevan a cabo acciones fútiles, difíciles de comprender. Tienen paranoya y obsesiones extrañas. 21:13:57 Tormund: Quizás no duerman, quizás crean en todo momento que tienen gusanos royendo su carne bajo su piel, quizás estén catatónicos o repitan siempre una misma frase sin sentido. 21:14:36 Tormund: Es decir, personajes traumatizados. 21:15:35 Nerial: Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn» que aproximadamente significa El gran Cthulhu espera soñando en su morada de R'lyeh 21:15:35 Tormund: También se puede mostrar esto en otras cosas además de personajes: bestias salvajes, lugares corrompidos por la presencia a la que se enfrentan los protagonistas, y otras cosas que podais considerar apropiadas. 21:15:47 Nathalion: ¿Mitos de Cthulhu? Cool. 21:15:51 Tormund: Un momento. Tenemos al primer expulsado de la clase. 21:16:53 Tormund: Podemos proseguir. Explicad las normas a Nathalion o que las lea en el foro. 21:17:23 Tormund: Los comentarios fuera de turno podeis hacerlos por /grupo, os recuerdo. 21:19:42 Tormund: Perdón. Fallo en la conexión. 21:19:57 Rodrick: No hay problema 21:20:35 Tormund: Bueno, volviendo al terror. Escenarios oscuros y corruptos remarcan los efectos. 21:21:02 Tormund: Con todo, siendo realistas, el entorno fuera de rol de los jugadores tendrá mucha influencia sobre el como se meten en ambiente o no. 21:21:51 Tormund: No es lo mismo leer una novela de terror en la playa a plena luz del día en agosto que hacerlo con la luz d euna vela en medio de una casa abandonada. 21:23:04 Tormund: Recomendad a los que participen en estos eventos a hacerlo con las luces apagadas o poca luz, y sin otras distracciones, si les es posible. 21:23:51 Tormund: Si no es posible, pues no es posible. 21:24:08 Tormund: ¿Dudas y preguntas alrededor del género? 21:24:19 Rodrick: ¿Aquí podríamos jugar con la música, vardad? 21:24:34 Rodrick: Recomendar a los jugadores segun que canciones para dar ese ambiente de terrot etc... 21:24:38 Rodrick: terror* 21:24:45 Tormund: Es un buen modo de meter en ambiente, si. 21:24:59 Archaon: Yo tengo otra pregunta. 21:25:07 Valtazar: *levanta la mano y espera* (Una herramienta que se puede utilizar son los sonidos del Rp2.*acotacion* 21:25:25 Orzel: ¿Se puede provocar el terror desde un ambiente en principio normal? 21:25:36 Tormund: Aunque no lo temeis como lo más importante. Debe ser un detalle que refuerce la ambientación que describís, y no a la inversa. 21:25:53 Tormund: Voy por orden de solicitud de pregunta. Adelante Archaon. 21:26:39 Archaon: Quisiera saber si el consejo de amenazar con la muerte o mutilación de personajes serviría para provocar el miedo que se necesita para este tipo de situaciones. Por desgracia hay muy pocas personas que rolean bien el miedo. 21:27:58 Tormund: Tales amenazas suelen servir para que los jugadores se lo tomen más en serio, pero hay dos normas al respecto: 21:28:23 Tormund: Una, que ninguna muerte ni mutilación puede producirse sin consentimiento del personaje o de un GM. 21:28:56 Tormund: Y Dos, que tales cosas deben producirse de modo lógico y consecuente. 21:29:16 Archaon: Me pregunto si conseguiríamos ese miedo real si llegara a suprimirse la primera norma, pero ya me daré yo mismo la respuesta. Gracias, Tormund. 21:29:50 Tormund: No es cuestión de que se creen eventos expresamente para matar personajes, pero tampoco es cuestión de que los jugadores no se tomen las cosas en serio. 21:30:16 Tormund: Es un tema muy difícil de resolver de un modo en que nadie haga un uso malicioso o poco serio de ello. 21:31:17 Tormund: Creeme Archaon, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en encontrar algún modo equilibrado de gestionarlo para sugerirlo, pero aún no tengo ideas. 21:31:37 Archaon: Yo también, Tormund... le comprendo perfectamente. 21:31:56 Tormund: Valtazar, adelante. 21:32:06 Valtazar: ¿De que manera afectan psicologicamente este tipo de situaciones a nuestros pj's? Es decir que secuelas puede o no tener el pj. Mas alla de que puede o no quedar en cada pj por que siendo logicos de alguna manera u otro existe alguna consecuencia/secuela 21:33:17 Tormund: En general, estas secuelas quedan a discreción de los jugadores. Se confía en que tendrán seriedad para rolearlas de modo apropiado. 21:33:33 Stiggian: *levanta la mano* 21:34:05 Tormund: Los veteranos pueden también dar consejos para estos roles. Haced caso a los veteranos o consultad a un GM si tenéis dudas sobre como rolear una secuela. 21:34:22 Tormund: Siguiente consulta, Orzel. 21:35:15 Orzel: ¿Desde la normalidad o al menos la aparente normalidad puede surgir el terror, o más bien la desazón y ansiedad que referiste antes? 21:36:29 Tormund: ¿Podrías detallarme un poco más a que nos referimos con "normalidad"? 21:37:58 Orzel: Hablo de la sensación de que lo que ha pasado no ha afectado al entorno, por ejemplo, un pueblo típico en el que pasan cosas extrañas pero donde después no hay secuelas de estos hechos aparentemente. 21:39:04 Tormund: Es posible, pero hay que tener en cuenta que, precisamente, el hecho de que ocurran cosas extrañas y luego no hayan secuelas tiene poco de normal para el punto de vista del jugador. 21:40:00 Tormund: Stiggian, tu pregunta y pasaremos algénero de Investigación. 21:40:40 Stiggian: en caso de que se encuentre con jugadores que se crean antimiedos, o de hierro, no se, de los que pretenden no sentir nervios, dolor o miedo sin importar la situacion, como aconsejas que se trate esta situacion, queda en cada quien, o hay algun atributo.. 21:40:54 Stiggian: como sabiduria o resistencia que lo condicione? 21:41:18 Stiggian: para dar realidad a la situacion digo yo 21:41:36 Tormund: En general recomiendo hacer uso de los dados el mínimo posible, pero, me temo que a veces no hay más opción. 21:42:07 Tormund: La sabiduría es un atributo apropiado, pero hay que tener en cuenta que es normal que un guerrero tenga coraje aunque no tenga puntuación en sabiduria. 21:42:35 Tormund: Como regla opcional y no oficial, dejaría que se pudiera sumar constitución en esas tiradas. 21:42:59 Tormund: De todas formas, tendréis que confiar en la seriedad de los jugadores. 21:43:14 Stiggian: a entiendo, pues eso gracias 21:43:52 Tormund: Si alguien muestra un valor incoherente, se le debería comentar educadamente fuera de rol. 21:44:05 Rabbatha: *levanta la mano* 21:44:51 Tormund: Rabbatha, si es una duda rápida adelante, si no, lamentandolo mucho, tenemos un temario que cumplir. 21:45:19 Rabbatha: Y en el caso hipotetico de que se hable con el jugador offrol, y sigue en su rol temerario. ¿Que se deberia hacer? 21:45:39 Rabbatha: temerario/incoherente 21:46:25 Tormund: Bueno, si la situación se va de las manos, tendreis que recurrir a expulsar al jugador del evento, mediante algún sistema coherente para el rol. 21:47:04 Tormund: Más no se puede hacer. Avisar de antemano, recomendar con educación, confiar en los jugadores. 21:47:14 Rabbatha: Ok 21:48:05 Tormund: La cuestión está en que vosotros lo hagais lo mejor posible, metiendo tensión, desesperación e incertidumbre en cada esquina. 21:48:57 Tormund: Si despues de eso no se puede hacer más, me temo que no se puede hacer más. 21:49:31 Tormund: Bien, pasamos al género de Investigación. 21:49:49 Tormund: O no, mejor nos lo saltamos. Este no es importante. 21:50:04 Tormund: Bromeaba. 21:50:45 Tormund: La investigación requiere de mucho trabajo previo al masteo o la redacción de una historia. 21:51:38 Tormund: Cuanto más detallemos el Conflicto del que partimos y las situaciones que ha producido, así como el escenario, más sencillo nos resultará el pensar en posibles pistas que puedan encontrar los protagonistas que sepan buscarlas. 21:53:18 Tormund: Rastros, objetos, manchas, documentos, heridas y otro tipo de indicios que puedan ayudar a la reconstrucción de los hechos. Eso es lo que hay que trabajar. 21:53:55 Tormund: Para que los protagonistas resuelvan un crimen, antes debemos cometerlo nosotros mismos, pensando en todas las consecuencias que esto va a traer. 21:54:45 Tormund: También es muy importante ahondar en la psicología de los personajes que surgirán durante la trama, para ayudar, despistar o servir como sospechosos. 21:55:56 Tormund: Los comportamientos extraños van a levantar muchas sospechas: paranoya, gallos en la voz, gestos nerviosos y tics... Este tipo de detalles además dan pie a mucha interacción. 21:56:24 Tormund: Sea como sea, hay que reservar las pruebas concluyentes para el final, para no revelar la intriga. 21:57:24 Tormund: De entre las pistas que dejemos, resulta interesante dejar pistas falsas. Que lleven a los jugadores a discutir que camino seguir, o por rumbos incorrectos, hasta trampas o a sospechar de personajes inocentes. 21:58:16 Tormund: Marear la investigación hace que resulte más elaborada y plena, y eso se logra con buena preparación. 21:58:47 Tormund: Hay que tener en cuenta que no todas las investigaciones giran en torno a un crimen, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo: hay que encontrar algo o alguien que está oculto. 22:00:10 Tormund: Es bueno, despues de que los jugadores hayan recopilado un buen alijo de pistas, darles tiempo a ponerlas en común y compartir sus teorías. Por un lado, deja al master anticiparse a sus próximos movimientos, y por otro... 22:00:41 Tormund: Les da a los participantes un descanso de la recepción de información, para que pongan sus neuronas a sacar provecho de esta. 22:01:57 Tormund: En general, y como he dicho unas cuantas veces, la clave está en el trabajo previo. Para dejar las pistas que lleven a los protagonistas por el camino, antes debemos recorrerlo nosotros y pensar en que pistas dejaríamos. 22:02:49 Tormund: Cualquier escenario es bueno para un misterio, pero uno en que la inetrfaz nos muestre muchos objetos que puedan ser pistas con las que trabajar con un refuerzo visual puede sernos muy útil. 22:03:14 Tormund: Bien, ¿Dudas respecto a la investigación? 22:03:23 Orzel: *levanta la mano* 22:03:29 Tormund: Adelante Orzel. 22:04:12 Daena: *levanta la mano* 22:04:31 Orzel: ¿Desde el punto del master cual tiene que ser el nivel de guía sobre los jugadores? 22:05:13 Orzel: Es decir, hay que plantear un final con múltiples posibilidades o que las posibilidades lleven cada una a un distinto final 22:05:49 Orzel: que no sea quizá el correcto pero que genere a la larga más conflictos. 22:06:29 Tormund: Bueno, lo apropiado en el género de investigación es que solo haya un final posible, pero estar abiertos a cualquier camino que deseen tomar los jugadores, incluso aunque sea un camino que los aleje de la resolución. 22:07:01 Orzel: Eso quería saber, gracias. 22:07:12 Tormund: Bien. Adelante Daena. 22:07:34 Daena: ¿Qué es lo mejor que se puede hacer si, aunque en un principio parecía algo que se podía solucionar, los jugadores están muy perdidos? 22:07:53 Daena: Más pistas improvisadas... un pnj guía? 22:08:29 Tormund: Las pistas son mejor que los pnjs guía en este caso. 22:09:09 Daena: Les hace menos dependientes de otros y les hace pensar más ¿no? Entiendo. 22:09:12 Tormund: Y, por eso es tan importante tener todo lo ocurrido en la cabeza: si nosotros sabemos hasta el último detalle, introducir nuevas pistas nos será menos complicado. 22:09:34 Daena: Comprendo, gracias. 22:09:45 Tormund: Los protagonistas deben ser quienes resuelvan las tramas. Si una trama se resuelve por mano de pnjs, los participantes saldrán decepcionados. 22:10:38 Tormund: Como decían los guionistas de las comedias griegas: "Hazlos llorar mucho, pero procura que también se rían un poco". 22:11:03 Delacruz: No hay mejor que estar llorando y que te hagan reir. 22:11:14 Daena: Eso es aplicable a cualquier género, entiendo, que en un momento crítico no aparezca nunca un PNJ salvador, o evitar que así sea a no ser que tenga sentido en un momento dado. 22:11:22 Tormund: La recompensa de los protagonistas es la satisfacción de alcanzar sus metas pese a las dificultades. 22:11:33 Tormund: Correcto Daena, cualquier género. 22:11:44 Daena: Vale :) 22:12:10 Tormund: ¿Más dudas respecto al género de investigación? 22:13:17 Rodrick: *Niega lentamente* 22:13:24 Tormund: Bien, pasamos al género de Diplomacia, y con eso terminaremos la teoría por hoy. 22:14:33 Tormund: En este género, los personajes son el elemento central. El Conflicto en este género llevará a los protagonistas a socializarse con estos personajes para alcanzar cierto fin. 22:15:18 Tormund: El género puede girar alrededor de chantajes, contratos, intercambios, intimidaciones, interrogatorios, estafas o engaños de todo tipo, por citar algunos ejemplos. 22:16:18 Tormund: Como siempre, es vital que exista un Conflicto que amenace con cambios terribles en las vidas de los participantes. Hablar por hablar puede servir para matar el rato, pero no es algo que pueda causar un verdadero interés. 22:17:15 Tormund: Es muy necesario ahondar en la psicología y objetivos de los personajes de la trama, de modo que cuando los interpretemos podamos hacerlo con "su propia voz", y no tengan un dialógo forzado. 22:18:07 Tormund: Es mejor tener clara su forma de ser e improvisar a partir de ahí unos guiones coherentes que tener sus palabras ya preparadas: es imposible predecir como van a interactuar los protagonistas con ellos. 22:18:58 Tormund: Os dareis cuenta con los personajes detallados que hablan ellos solos practicamente. 22:20:15 Tormund: Perdón, la conexión de nuevo. 22:20:45 Tormund: Bueno, ¿Dudas al respecto del género? 22:20:58 Gaerl: *levanta la mano* 22:20:58 Rodrick: No por mi parte. 22:21:05 Tormund: Adelante Gaerl. 22:21:07 Gaerl: Cuando te refieres con su propia voz a que te has referido? 22:21:19 Gaerl: No lo acabe de entenderlo 22:22:23 Tormund: Bien, lo que quiero decir con eso es que, cuando roleamos a un personaje con una psicología detallada, practicamente no necesitamos pensar para saber que diría o haría en cualquier situación. 22:23:35 Daena: Llevando el personaje tan adentro que puedes pensar y actuar como él sin planteártelo siquiera, sin forzarlo. 22:23:47 Tormund: Eso mismo, Daena. 22:23:50 Gaerl: entiendo, gracias a los dos. 22:23:58 Delacruz: Gaerl Hous, puedes interpretarlo sin problemas 22:24:04 Stiggian: *levanta la mano* 22:24:07 Delacruz: ¿Por qué? Le conoces como si de ti mismo se tratará. 22:24:18 Tormund: Adelante Stiggian. 22:24:19 Gaerl: Vale, ahora lo entiendo 22:25:01 Stiggian: tengo una duda, en cuanto a mentiras y engaños en las negociaciones, como podria un sujeto X descifrar la mentira de verdad de los argumentos de otro sujeto Y, se deja al rol? 22:25:15 Stiggian: o tambien se condicionan por Inteligencia o algo similar? 22:25:29 Stiggian: mentira o verdad* 22:25:31 Tormund: Hay que evitar los dados todo lo posible. 22:25:50 Delacruz: ¿Puedo opinar Tormund? 22:26:04 Tormund: Si quereis que se pueda interpretar una posible mentira, emotead un poco entre frases del personaje. 22:26:54 Stiggian: hay un punto en el que podria crear discordia entre jugadores, uno cree que el contrario no tiene razones para desconfiar de su palabra y el otro dice lo contrario 22:27:01 Tormund: Por ejemplo: "Oh, si, me encantaría ayudarle en su tarea. *mira su mano por una fracción de segundo* Lo estoy deseando." 22:27:32 Daena: O a las malas, si se han de tirar dados, susurrar sólo al que tenga tirada decente algún tick nervioso que haya visto o percibido, o algo que delate al mentiroso. 22:27:37 Tormund: Si es entre jugadores, son ellos los que lo tendrán que resolver. Comenta Delacruz. 22:28:11 Stiggian: jejejeje 22:28:21 Delacruz: Lo mejor en esos casos, es evitar que se sepa Offrol lo cierto de lo dicho. 22:28:38 Tormund: Si, efectivamente, Delacruz. 22:28:45 Delacruz: Así, será realmente el personaje quien por criterio propio evalue si es o no real. 22:29:04 Gaerl: muchas veces utilizamos metarol sin querer. 22:29:26 Tormund: En general, cuando masteeis no deberíais meteros en disputas que solo incluyan a los jugadores. Cuando seais vosotros los jugadores... 22:29:52 Valtazar: *levanta la mano* siempre teniendo en cuenta el interrogado las consecuencias de mentir y las amenazas a las que esta expuesto.*acotacion solo eso* 22:30:03 Tormund: Bueno, sería lo mejor que dierais algún indicio cuando mintais, especialmente con personajes que no sean buenos mintiendo. 22:30:21 Tormund: Pequeños indicios, que puedan generar duda. 22:30:21 Daena: ¿Y si el personaje es bueno mintiendo, dónde está el equilibrio? 22:31:07 Tormund: Como dije, sobretodo cuando se trata de personajes que no son buenos mintiendo. 22:31:12 Remed: *¨levanta la mano¨* 22:31:33 Tormund: Pero, incluso los buenos mentirosos, tienen pequeños dejes. Expresiones en una fracción de segundo, miradas a otro lado... 22:31:48 Remed: *baja la mano ya le respondieron¨* 22:32:08 Daena: Entiendo. 22:33:02 Tormund: Aunque hay que destacar que el caso de los renegados es un caso especial, dado que su corazón no late. 22:33:36 Tormund: Los recien levantados aún tendrán algún deje, de mirar a otro lado por ejemplo, pero en general esas son cosas de vivos. 22:33:53 Daena: Pero tendrán algún deje heredado de cuando estaban vivos, no? es decir, sólo un renegado antiguo habrá perdido toda capacidad de expresión? 22:34:09 Tormund: Eso dije, si. 22:34:48 Daena: Vale, gracias. 22:35:01 Tormund: ¿Más consultas? 22:35:31 Gaerl: por mi parte no, me ha quedado todo claro. 22:35:56 Tormund: Bien. Por hoy no daremos más teoría, ni haremos ejercicio. Aunque si os voy a mandar deberes. 22:36:13 Kam suspira lenta y apaciblemente. 22:36:38 Ricardo se tira al final de la clase, a esconderse 22:36:41 Tormund: Nada que no se pueda hacer en unos 15 minutos. 22:36:51 Kam suspira lenta y apaciblemente. 22:37:06 Valtazar se rasca la calva 22:37:26 Lebisán se hace el muerto. 22:37:49 Gaerl esboza una sonrisa. 22:38:56 Tormund: Bueno, os apuntaré los deberes en el tema del foro. Basicamente será diseñor 6 personajes, uno para cada género. 22:39:32 Daena: ¿Extensión de cada uno? 22:39:58 Gaerl: los deberes hechos lo pondremos en tu post? o te lo enviamos por mp? 22:40:07 Tormund: Cada detalle que os pida, resumido en unas pocas palabras. 22:40:29 Tormund: Y no, ni los pondreis en el post ni me los enviareis, pero serán necesarios para el ejercicio de la semana que viene. 22:40:42 Delacruz: Tormund. 22:40:50 Gaerl: entonces abrimos un word y lo hacemos allí, lo guardamos para la clase siguiente ¿no? 22:41:04 Delacruz: ¿Publicar mis apuntes en el post no es motivo de Expulsión?(No me quedo muy claro, con tanto caos) 22:41:05 Tormund: Eso mismo. Consulta Delacruz. 22:41:21 Tormund: No, compartir apuntes no es motivo de expulsión. 22:41:35 Delacruz: Perfecto. 22:41:43 Tormund: Comentar apuntes de otro de forma productiva tampoco. 22:42:18 Tormund: Decir: "que guay, me mola" o incluso "gracias por los apuntes" sin añadir nada que aporte, si lo es, por que es spam. 22:42:49 Delacruz: Si me dicen que un concepto está mal definido, no lo sería 22:42:51 Delacruz: ¿No? 22:42:54 Tormund: Quien quiera agradecer unos apuntes o cualquier cosa, que utilice el me gusta, la reputación o lo haga por mps, pero evitemos spamear en el tema. 22:42:58 Gaerl: no, no lo es 22:43:12 Tormund: Esas cosas no serían spam, Delacruz. 22:43:24 Delacruz: Igualmente, veo más productivo que me manden un privado y ya lo edito 22:43:31 Delacruz: En vez de manchar el post xD 22:43:46 Gaerl: cada persona es de una manera, unos te lo diran en privado y otros públicamente 22:43:49 Gaerl: eso ya es cosa de cada uno. 22:43:51 Tormund: La cosa es que el post no se llene de mensajes vacíos, y los que quieran seguir esas notas no tengan que pasar por mil mensajes que no les dicen nada. 22:44:54 Tormund: ¿Más dudas? Podeis preguntar también de cosas que aún no hayamos hablado, o que estuvieran relacionadas con la sesión de la semana pasada. 22:45:26 Kam dice claramente que NO. 22:45:30 Kam: Bueno, sí 22:45:36 Kam: Que pasa si no se hacen los deberes? 22:45:52 Delacruz: No participas en el ejércicio. 22:45:56 Tormund: Te convertiré en gnomo y te haré un .die. 22:45:58 Gaerl: que no podrás hacer el ejercicio de la semana que viene 22:46:06 Kam: Ohh.. ahá 22:46:09 Tormund: Bromeaba. 22:46:27 Ricardo: Había entendido que no podriamos aprticipar en el ejercito, ya me habia asustado 22:46:55 Tormund: Los deberes serán necesarios para el ejercicio, pero no los voy a revisar. 22:47:16 Tormund: Este no es un curso donde haya una puntuación, cada cual es libre de comprometerse hasta donde desee. 22:47:30 Kam sonríe con malicia. 22:47:31 Gaerl: y si los deberes estan mal, que es una posibilidad ¿qué podría pasar? haría mal el ejercicio? 22:47:46 Delacruz: Te corrije el ejercicio, y aprendes del fallo. 22:48:10 Tormund: Bueno, espero que no los hagais mal. No van a ser tan dificiles... 22:48:24 Tormund: Son deberes de creatividad, no ejercicios matemáticos. 22:48:34 Gaerl: gracias a los titanes que no son matematicos. 22:48:53 Valtazar: Que alivio ._. tengo un 4 en el trimestre de matematica 22:49:15 Delacruz: Yo un 1. 22:49:46 Stiggian lame a Vasiliza. 22:49:51 Gaerl: yo tengo una pregunta sobre los dados más bien, has dicho que cuanto menos usemos los dados mejor o algo similar. He visto y participado en eventos que lo masters utilizaban el d20 y quien lo supera podría soportar el miedo o cualquier otro tipo de 22:50:57 Gaerl: otro tipo de género por llamarlo de algun modo. Los personajes son los que deberian de decidir si dicha situación lo temén? 22:51:06 Tormund: Evitar tirar dados salvo para situaciones aleatoreas siempre es lo mejor. 22:51:29 Lebisán: Pero si tú crees que tu pj no lo superaría por x motivo, seguro que puedes decirle al master: no tiro, mi pj jamás lo superaría porque tiene tal fobia (o el motivo que sea). De igual forma si argumentas porque lo superaría de forma correcta debería 22:51:31 Lebisán: aceptarse. 22:51:44 Gaerl: entiendo 22:51:48 Tormund: Hay situaciones no aleatoreas en las que también se tiran, aquellas en las que no hay un acuerdo o se desea añadir emoción. 22:53:13 Tormund: Para el resto de cosas, si podeis evitarlos, mejor que mejor. 22:53:38 Gaerl: o sea lo mejor es dados lo mínimo ¿no? para dar más interés al rol sin necesidad de tirar d20 y spamear el chat con ello. 22:53:43 Tormund: Los dados son para dar emoción y resolver disputas. 22:54:04 Delacruz: Yo los dados los uso para el factor suerte. 22:54:07 Gaerl: entiendo 22:54:20 Delacruz: En cosas muy básicas, como es levantar una caja, lo veo absurdo. 22:54:38 Delacruz: *Levanto una caja, pero como he sacado pesimo...¿Se me cae encima y me rompe el píe?* 22:55:03 Gaerl: en teoría tienes fuerza en tu ficha de stat y tal, no creo que haría falta. 22:55:05 Tormund: Efectivamente, tiene poco sentido tirar dados para cosas tan sencillas, salvo que el personaje esté en un estado físico realmente malo. 22:56:01 Gaerl: pero un gnomo guerrero, con fuerza en su stat, intentando levantar a un tauren ¿cómo se interpretaría eso? tirando d20 o más bien no puede por su compostura física de gnomo debil y pequeño? 22:56:15 Delacruz: Sería incoherente 22:56:20 Delacruz: No eres una maldita hormiga. 22:56:32 Tormund: Siendo coherentes, no debería poder debido a la diferencia de masa. 22:56:42 Delacruz: Yo por ejemplo no podría levantar a Tormund con tanta placa 22:56:49 Eslogan: Los dados deben ir de la mano con la coherencia... es como si a Eslogan le diera por volar, por sacar un 20 no lo voy a ocnseguir 22:57:02 Lebisán: A mi me parece bien como dice Hojanegra, como factor de azar. Si una idea es buena, es buena, debería salir. Puede tener mala suerte, el rango de dados de fallo debería ser menor. Y al contrario. 22:57:21 Tormund: Un gnomo con fuerza podría interpretarse como que sabe como aplicar esa fuerza al atacar, no como que tenga la fuerza de un vrykul en un tamaño tan pequeño. 22:57:54 Gaerl: entiendo 22:58:02 Delacruz saca su arco, y como saca épico consigue matar desde aquí a Varian en sus tiempos mozos. 22:58:30 Gaerl: *pero en vez de matar a marian en sus tiempos mozos, mata a archimonde en sus tiempos mozos y ahí esta su cadáver* 22:58:55 Tormund: La cuestión es que los dados deben dar emoción, no permitir cosas absurdas. 22:59:32 Gaerl: un master, puede tirar dados para decidirse al azar, sobre el ambiente o cualquier especulación de situación? 22:59:38 Tormund: Eslogan no va a salir volando por que saque un 20, a menos que esté intentando pilotar un girocóptero gnomo dando patadas a las palancas. 23:00:19 Valtazar: seria epico. 23:00:25 Tormund: Si. Las situaciones aleatoreas pueden resolverse con dados, para ir más rápido y para que no parezca que haya favoritismos. 23:00:35 Gaerl: entiendo 23:01:45 Tormund: ¿Más dudas? 23:01:51 Valtazar: En fin ha sido una clase bastante interesante. 23:02:35 Archaon: Creo que en nombre de muchos hablo, agrada tener a alguien que se entregue una tarde y una noche entera a la semana en una actividad voluntaria, como enseñar a los demás estas lecciones. 23:02:42 Archaon: Lecciones que incluso yo he podido aprender. 23:02:48 Delacruz: Lo corroboró. 23:02:55 Daena: Opino lo mismo que Archaon, gracias Tormund :) 23:03:27 Valtazar: Ahora todos debeis hacerse un vieja horda 23:03:35 Valtazar: Gracias Jefe. 23:03:39 Delacruz: Duda fuera de temario. 23:03:51 Tormund: Bueno, no creais que yo no aprendo dando las clases. Siendo sinceros, también me sirven para repasar conceptos. 23:03:56 Tormund: Adelante Delacruz. 23:04:11 Kam: Vais a dejarle el culo húmedo al pobre gm, con tantas lenguas fustigándolo 23:04:21 Archaon: Una duda que tengo... ¿es la experiencia lo que ha hecho que tenga tanta cantidad de conocimientos? 23:04:29 Delacruz: Cuando se me hizo recuento al pasar corte, no se me contaron los Rp's por Played. ¿Debo mandarle un privado a mi gm para que me diga cuantos Rp's por played tengo? 23:04:44 Gaerl: más bien y es lo que yo creo, es la experiencia de los roles de mesa, con una ficha inmensa y esas cosas. 23:04:48 Tormund: Debes mandar un MP a Gaheris. 23:06:07 Tormund: Sobre la experiencia, bueno, tampoco es que sepa tanto, pero soy escritor aficionado. He estudiado estos conceptos, leído libros y guías sobre el tema... 23:06:35 Tormund: Y leer mucho, ver muchas peliculas y muchas series. 23:07:11 Tormund: Si quereis una recomendación de lectura sobre tramas y estructuras, 23:07:31 Tormund: Os recomiendo leer "El camino del escritor" de Christopher Vogler. 23:07:57 Delacruz: ¿Fácil de conseguir en las librerias más modestas? 23:08:02 Gaerl: yo me leí el primer libro de las aventuras de gotrik y felix, muy bueno por cierto. 23:08:16 Tormund: No sabría decirte. Editorial Ma non tropo. 23:08:44 Tormund: Muchos de los conceptos que vamos a tratar y hemos tratado en el curso podeis encontrarlos ahí. Sobretodo en lo que a estructura se refiere. 23:09:35 Archaon: Ahora discúlpeme Tormund, pero he quedado con una persona y no me gustaría que se desconectara antes. 23:09:39 Archaon: Ha sido un placer. 23:09:44 Delacruz: Es mentira. 23:09:49 Delacruz: Va a torturan a algún player. 23:10:00 Delacruz: ¡A la hoguera! 23:10:01 Archaon: No lo digais en voz alta, no vaya a ser que se cumpla. 23:10:02 Kam: Va a hacer de diplomacia con Noxus 23:10:06 Daena: Entonces no es mentira XD 23:10:24 Delacruz: Una cosa Tormund. 23:10:34 Tormund: Adelante Delacruz. 23:10:46 Valtazar: mientras sea un alianza.... 23:10:49 Delacruz: Un evento bien desarrollado, narrado y demás. ¿Proporciona más rp's qué un evento cutrecillo? 23:11:10 Daena: No todo son los RPs... -.- 23:11:22 Tormund: Así es. Aunque la última palabra sobre lo trabajado que esté un evento se encuentra en manos del GM racial. 23:11:36 Valtazar: Los rp's no es todo, pero como ayuda(8) 23:11:55 Delacruz: No sé la gente para que quiere Rp's, pero yo mientras más material de rol tenga, mejor. 23:12:24 Gaerl: rps para hacerse más personajes más bien. 23:12:54 Orzel: Pero esos se logran roleando normal 23:12:57 Tormund: Bueno, el gasto de estos rps es cosa de cada uno, aunque teneis muchas opciones. 23:13:18 Kam levanta la mano. 23:13:20 Tormund: Monturas, mascotas, equipo de rol, subir niveles, bolsas.... 23:13:20 Delacruz: Bolsas everywere 23:13:23 Tormund: Adelante Kam. 23:13:57 Valtazar: Ahora venden bolsas? 23:13:58 Remed: QUien quiera el link del libro "el viaje del escritor" me pone un mp a Noche 23:13:59 Kam: Hmmm... la reunión informativa a finalizado? Para salir ya. Puesto que ahora solo leo preguntas sobre rps, que, sin ánimo de ofender... no son mi interés 23:14:28 Gaerl: en pdf, rem? 23:14:31 Remed: Si 23:14:33 Tormund: En si, la teoría ha concluido. 23:14:39 Delacruz: No me gustan los libros en pdf, pierden su esencia xD 23:14:47 Gaerl: y te pone los ojos cegatos. 23:14:56 Remed: Ya, a mi me gusta comer bien :) 23:14:59 Valtazar: Tormund says: Largaos de mi casa! 23:15:05 Remed: Y bajar un libro 23:15:06 Kam suspira lenta y apaciblemente. 23:15:19 Kam: Pues el único druida tauren del servidor, se retira. 23:15:20 Remed: Gracias jefe 23:15:29 Gaerl: adiós kam 23:15:35 Tormund: Aunque responderé a preguntas, a ser posible relacionadas con la narrativa, que es el propósito del curso. 23:15:37 Gaerl: que te vaya bien tus aventuras en kalimdor. 23:15:37 Kam lanza una esfera de humo al suelo. 23:17:03 Delacruz: Tormund. Si estás masteando un evento, y ves que empieza a retrasarse porque X personaje está a otras cosas. 23:17:19 Delacruz: ¿Puedes tomar medidas para "deshacerte" de el? 23:17:33 Delacruz: Osease, siempre buscando coherencia Onrol. 23:18:02 Delacruz: Pues es muy incomodo mastear algo, y pasarte un cuarto de hora para que diga "Si o no" 23:18:13 Tormund: Por poderse se puede, aunque siempre será mejor que lo hagais con educación. 23:18:30 Valtazar: .ignore ... 23:18:36 Gaerl: xddd 23:18:48 Delacruz: Siempre hago las cosas con educación, o eso creo. 23:19:10 Tormund: Si alguien os tiene en espera 15 minutos para una respuesta, seguid con otras cosas, o saltaroslo. 23:19:39 Tormund: Pensad que hay más gente en el evento, que 10 personas se paren por que una no está atenta no es apropiado. 23:20:25 Gaerl: sobre los deberes, se trataría de un personaje para cada género (6) pero sería describir psicologicamente y fisicamente esos personajes? 23:21:37 Tormund: Lo vereis pronto, pero si, se pedirá rasgos fisicos, psicologicos y de historia. 23:22:05 Gaerl: vale así que hacemos 6 personajes con un breve resumen de rasgos fisicos, psicologicos y de historia, seis en total. 23:22:31 Gaerl: con cualquier tipo de forma psicologica o que afecte al género que le toque? 23:22:35 Delacruz: Por así decirlo, seis St's con relación con cada genero. 23:22:51 Tormund: Deben ser apropiados a cada género, efectivamente. 23:23:04 Tormund: Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que hemos hablado hoy. 23:23:30 Gaerl: pero por ejemplo, un personaje para el género de terror, en formas psicologicas entraría que tiene pánico a las visceras humanas? 23:23:42 Delacruz: Terror lo veo más bien 23:23:47 Delacruz: como un personaje ido de la cabeza xD 23:23:49 Gaerl: bueno cierto 23:23:55 Gaerl: eso sería más gore y tal xd 23:23:57 Delacruz: Aunque eso cada uno, como quiera. 23:24:02 Tormund: Bueno, cuando los deberes estén detallados en el foro, vereis que habrá ciertas acotaciones. 23:24:08 Delacruz: Perfecto. 23:24:14 Gaerl: estupendo 23:24:29 Tormund: A cada personaje de estos le impondré una raza y un concepto. 23:24:49 Valtazar: Hmmm... 23:25:19 Orzel: Bueno, disculpenme, pero he de abandonar el lugar, buenas noches a todos. 23:25:26 Gaerl: nanit maido 23:25:32 Tormund: Por ejemplo: Soldado veterano enano/a. 23:26:01 Tormund: Bien. Dejamos la clase por hoy. 23:26:03 Delacruz: Por los pelos de mi baarrrba! 23:26:09 Delacruz: Perfecto. 23:26:19 Gaerl: Estupendo 23:26:23 Tormund: Podeis usar piedra o .st para volver a vuestras zonas. 23:26:27 Gaerl: okay 23:26:32 Gaerl: a ver si me aceptan mi humano heraldito. 23:26:35 Delacruz: ¡A más ver! 23:26:38 Gaerl: Buen rol.